In vitro diagnostic (IVD) assay has been widely utilized in the qualitative and quantitative assessment of body fluid for providing information regarding diagnosis and therapy. For this reason, IVD assay has become an increasingly important means in medical industry.
Generally, the forgoing IVD assay techniques require the utilization of assay devices and measurement instruments, as well as the reagent preparation. During the assay procedure, the blood sample or other body fluid samples may need to be collected manually, so that the samples are more likely to be contaminated and risk of infection is highly increased.
Further, different reagents may need to be added sequentially to react with the sample during the assay operation. If these steps are executed by user's direct operation, the procedure may become complicated and take a long time. Besides, there is also a problem in that waste liquid treatment is required after the assay procedure.
Accordingly, it is advantageous to have an assay device and an assay method capable of overcoming limitations of the prior art, such that the measurement process and the waste liquid treatment can be performed easily and securely.